Digimon World Dusk: Digidestined Challenge
by Valzoa
Summary: A digimon fanfiction that will be following the adventure of a young girl of the Night Crow as she faces the reality of being a digidestined. Deletion is real. Friends will fall and evil will continue to laugh at the plans of men. Can she end this madness before this world falls into darkness? Only if her digimon and friends prevail.


When you first start as a tamer, you are told about those who came before. About beings of terrible power and intentions, willing to delete anyone that gets between them and their ambitions. You hear about eras of slavery and corruption, where the entire world is driven into chaos and all becomes a matter of life or death. We tamers give guidance and they give the power. You are told that if you rely on each other and your friends that there isn't a power that can stop you. Having seen that darkness... having lost friends in the primal madness... I'm going to give you a few tips.

One, Deletion is not only a possibility but a certainty. In a world driven mad, there is no pleading for forgiveness, walking away from a fight. You want to live, you have to run like mad or fight like the devil. Everything else is a mistake. If you have the entire digital world at your back, you might be saved, but you will never be the same and you can never go back.

Two, you have to keep the memory of the fallen intact. If you allow yourself to grow callous, you are just as bad as the monster you are fighting. Don't try to replace your friends. You can move on, you can move backwards, but never recreate. Just accept it and never forget. And me personally, I never forgive.

Finally, never forget your digimon are the only thing between you and death. They are your friends and shield. If they break, nothing will save you from the horrors that await. You can think all the positive thoughts you like, but don't think you are immortal just because you're a hero.

My tale begins the night before the Normal tournament. The chance for rookie tamers to earn their place among those on active duty. Chief Julia has never held back from training us Night Crow. That night she had lead us out to Thriller Ruins. Newton being Newton insisted we travel into the ruins as far as we were allowed.

He turned to face me, a dimwitted but sincere fire in his eyes, "Sayo! You are going to represent us in the tournament tomorrow! I won't let you disappoint us! Bring your best."

My eyes stared at him disinterestedly as Kokuwamon stepped out, lightning traveling between its pincers. Amaranth, my Lilymon stepped forward, "I've got this." She smiled at the beetle, giving a curtsie before lifting both hands into a cannon and focusing the fire on the poor thing. It was sent flying into a nearby rock.

As Newton stood there, frozen as Kokuwamon lay dazed upon the floor, Genma, my Pandamon shook his head quietly. I chuckled, "You lost your place to defend our honor yesterday, Newton. Did you really think an unnamed beetle could stand up to an ultimate like Amy?"

Dorthy nodded, "You didn't say a word. You gave weak direction to your digimon."

His face red Newton spat, "No, I didn't! My strategy is perfect!" I had to fight very hard to keep a straight face. He was a good long time friend, but he was so immature. A sore loser as well. If there was anyone I was glad to face often it was a guy like that. Seeing my laughter, the main course stepped forward. Dorthy smiling as she approached.

I chuckled aloud this time, "Oh, Dorthy. Do I need to humble you as well?" It was right about then that an earthquake began. I was caught fully off guard. Earthquakes don't just happen. What was worse was the sudden appearance of Vilemon. Amaranth stepped in front of us. "I thought Julia said that she had gotten them to agree to give us the space."

Vilemon's eyes were distant and didn't seem to be processing what was going on. It muttered, "I'm gonna... kill them..." It charged at us and I didn't have time to speak a word. Luckily, I didn't have to. Amaranth formed her cannon again, shooting the champion against a wall.

Grabbing Dorthy and Newton by the hand, I began to run to the entrance, my only direction at the time being called out without direction, "Cover us!" It was now that Tsukuyomi, my Lunamon, awoke from her nap on my back. As her face grew in distress, my own shifted to one of cool strength I lacked that moment, "Don't worry Tsuku, we are going to be just fine. You have my word." As her eyes lit up, I was glad. I had babied her most of her life and the first time I take her out to watch a few good matches and this happens. Great.

I could see by the look on his face that Genma was not at peace anymore. He was rattled. He hid it well, but he had never really seen a good fight. Both he and Amaranth were gifts from Chief Julia. She had seen to my training personally and figured I could use some reliable partners. That was excellent foresight on her part.

As I traveled, I saw Ponch, Gutts, and Barone cornered by the Vilemon. Without a word, Amaranth sighed, "I can't believe I'm sullying my hands so much today. I'll never be able to show my face in this neighborhood again." She shot her cannon, dragging it between the two Vilemon to share the damage. As the smoke rose, Genma moved quickly, unleashing a dual clothesline on the two beings, knocking them out cold. The three young kids were shaking. They were scared out of their wits.

I laughed a little, "I suppose I should tell the Chief what's up, shouldn't I?" leaving quickly, I hoped she was alright. I almost felt disappointment as I remembered who I was talking about. ChaosGallantmon was like a scene from an over the top action movie, defeating Vilemon after Vilemon, most of the time with just a shield bash or a headbutt. Julia was laughing as she watched. I realized then where I got my confidence from. She teased, "Gally, you don't look like you are having fun!"

He sighed, as tired of her love of battle as anyone. He sighed, "I'm not even breaking a sweat here. Do you even know why they are attacking? Cause it looks to me like they're being manipulated."

She seemed to snap out of the haze and nodded, "Yes, but who could be-" It was then that she saw a robed being. Leaping down from the ledge she had been on, she and ChaosGallantmon closed the distance in scary time. As soon as they did, the being seemed to flicker out of existence, a laugh echoing through the ruins. And just like that, I could feel the bloodlust in the air recede. Many of the Vilemon that had been controlled awoke, shaking their heads with confusion. The chief had been right. Seeing me she smiled, "Well, how are the others doing, Sayo?"

After collecting everyone, Raigo arrived on the scene, Julia and myself looking to the injured Vilemon, hoping for information that never came. After arranging everyone together, Chief Julia began her speech, "Now, as many of us can tell, the Vilemon were not themselves. Someone sought to set them against us. They were controlled, but we will never fall to such a trick because we are the ultimate team of tamers, NIGHT CROW!" Her speech was short but oddly rousing. She seemed so right back then. It wouldn't be until after the normal tournament that my life would be thrown into chaos. It was also the day I met HIM. Honestly, I can't tell if that was the best day of my life, but I know it was just the beginning of my worst.


End file.
